halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
UNSC Crimson Tornado
|length = 1, 755 ft|width = 651 ft|height = 530 ft|max speed space = Unlimited|slipspace drive = |hull = 24 inches |countermeasures = *255-Milimeter rotary naval guns (2) *Flare dispensers (8) (30 flares per dispenser) *Pyrotechnic charges|armament = * (1) * (6) * (14) * (50) (30 missiles per pod)|crew = *305 Crewmen *56 Officers *55 Engineers|skeleton = *45 Crewmen *2 Officers *10 Engineers|era = |destroyed = Battle of Bivec|battles = Battle of Bivec|affiliation = }}The UNSC Crimson Tornado ( ) was a that served as part of the . The ship was destroyed during the Battle of Bivec in late 2551, by the Covenant Empire. History Construction The Crimson Tornado began crustuction sometime during the Human-Covenant War. It was unknown as to which company manufactured the ship and deployed it. The ship was known to have completed construction prior to 2551. Human-Covenant War The Crimson Tornado was deployed on several missions throughout the war. Battle of Bivec The ship arrived with its battlegroup at the colony of Bivec to support UNSC services. The ship moved to support Purple Team and the UNSC Typhoon to defend against the assault on Mortis. The ship landed troops and assault vehicles to the surface to assist with the assault against the Covenant. The ship also combatted against several Covenant fighters and joined in an attack led by the spartans against a Covenant fleet. On December 8th, Jane and Cassie were sent to a scouting mission to a unresponsive city named Juniper City but soon report that the Covenant are using the city as a fortress and has no survivors. With Jane and Cassie extracted, Battlegroups 13-15 and the Typhoon and Crimson Tornado attack the city but at a failure cost. Battlegroup 14 and 15, half of 13 and Crimson Tornado are all destroyed forcing Admiral Jackson to use the UNSC Typhoon to suicide bomb the Covenant Flagship and the crew evacuated. The plan succeed, and the Flagship crashes into the city. Vice Admiral Williams orders an orbital bombardment to be planted by Purple in the heart of the fortress. Once placed, Purple and the rest of Battlegroup 13 escape and the fortress destroyed. Specifications Armament The Crimson Tornado was more heavily armed than most UNSC frigates. Like all frigates in service with the UNSC, the Crimson Tornado's primary armament is a single light Magnetic Accelerator Cannon. The frigate is also armed with fifty Archer missile pods. The Crimson Tornado also had fourteen point defense guns located across the hull. Its additional firepower means that it can easily handle Covenant fighter craft and can hold its own against small Covenant warships. Countermeasures included * 255-Milimeter rotary naval guns (2) * Flare dispensers (8) (30 flares per dispenser) * Pyrotechnic charges Units Currently, no units are known of the Crimson Tornado. However, the ship was known to have army infantry soldiers and at least four warthogs and pelicans. Crew Currently, no named crewmmembaers have been confirmed from the Crimson Tornado. Category:BEN THE BESTverse Category:Frigates Category:Individual UNSC Ships